


The Air Smelled Of Sunrise

by Debris4spike



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debris4spike/pseuds/Debris4spike





	The Air Smelled Of Sunrise

THE AIR SMELLED OF SUNRISE.

The air smelled of sunrise, he knew he had to stand up and head for his crypt.  
How much longer could he continue with his life?

Patrolling with the Scoobies, then sitting with his girl. Patrolling without the Scoobies, then sitting with his slayer. Her place of rest was protected, her sister was cared for, her friends were looked after and her calling was continued.

Without her, how much longer could he continue with his life?

"'Till the end of the world" ... Thats how long.


End file.
